Love Confessions
by DeathKnight8150
Summary: Ok this is a InuKag fic and i don't want to spoil it so yeah thats all you get to know also it may have mild language in later chappies. i really stink at summeries so there you have it.
1. Gettin' Back

A/N This is like my first Fan fiction here and yeah I do not own any of the characters I wish I did but I don't, so yeah.  
A Rip in Time.  
  
Inu-Yasha stood wondering when Kagome would be back from her time. It was Christmas there, he missed her and couldn't wait to see her yet he wouldn't admit it. He sat by the well and looked at the area around him; snow was lightly covering the ground making it glitter in the morning sun. He could smell her now.  
"Kagome your back"  
"Yeah could you help me out its pretty icy down here." She yelled up the well as she began to climb. He reached down and grabbed her wrist and pulled her up just enough to grab her waist and pull her over the side.  
"Thanks Inu-Yasha." She set down her bag and pulled out a little box. He looked at it confused.  
"Open it silly."  
"O.k." He opened the box to see a picture of when Inu-Yasha and Kagome went shopping, he loved that day more than anything because he spent the whole day with just Kagome.  
"Thanks Kagome." He gestured for a hug and she practically leapt into his arms. He lightly placed his arms on her waist and laid his head atop hers.  
"Welcome back Kagome" Kagome broke from the hug walked to a tree and pointed up. She pulled at her skirt and just said,  
"I want to go up alright Inu-Yasha."  
"Um alright" He hoisted her onto his back and dug his claws into the tree and scaled it quickly. He tried to ignore the warmth on his back but he couldn't. He finally found a branch and set her down.  
"Thanks Inu-Yasha." She shivered. Inu-Yasha noticed her shivers and took off his fire rat coat and placed it over her. She stood walked over and sat on his lap. He blinked.  
"Your warm and I have a skirt on." He was still blinking and he just nodded.  
"I don't mind."  
"Really? So I can stay here?"  
"Yeah you can." She smiled and placed her head on his chest, he placed one arm around her convincing him self it was because she was cold.  
"Inu-Yasha, do I have to go back to my world?"  
"No, you can stay here with me if you want."  
"Forever.Can I stay with you forever?"  
"If it pleases you, yes"  
  
A/N oh don't you love my first chappie? Please review, PLZ!!!! I need to know if it's good or bad you know! Well anyways hope you liked it! 


	2. Stayin' There

A/N ok next chappie up! DUH! I know the last one was short but I'll make this one longer I swear! Well on with the story  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Thank you Inu-Yasha." She smiled and looked up to the sky.  
"Well you have to tell your mom and dad and of course you'll visit, you practically live here anyway." He laughed and she giggled.  
"Ok lets go, take me down and we'll go back to tell."  
"WAIT! Why am I coming?"  
"Because I said so!"  
"Fine." He grabbed her and jumped down, then walked to the well setting her down. They jumped in together and appeared in her time; they climbed out of the well and walked to her front door. Sota ran up to Kagome and jumped into her arms.  
"I thought you left already!"  
"I did. And I managed to bring your hero with me"  
"Inu-Yasha!" He held out his arms and put on a pouty face, Inu-Yasha looked at him then Kagome who was smiling  
"Awe what the hell, come on you get a hug"  
"YAY!" Sota jumped at Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha cradled him baby style just as Kagome's mother walked out. She smiled seeing Inu-Yasha holding her son. Kagome walked up to her and gave her mother a big hug.  
"Mom. I'm staying in the past.I'll come visit every holiday! I swear!" Kagome's mother whispered in her ear.  
"I knew this day would come, we all did, and you love him I can tell." Kagome blushed and looked at her mom with blunt eyes  
"Mother!" She giggled and whispered  
"So." Inu-Yasha put Sota down and walked to her room, she grabbed all the essentials and she had told him she'd need to come back once a month to get something she'd need, he agreed and didn't bother asking what he wasn't sure he wanted to either. With that they jumped through the well and walked to Keade's hut.  
"Welcome back Kagome. What's all that?"  
"She's staying." Inu-Yasha said bluntly  
"Staying?" Keade looked confused for once in the entire time they knew each other.  
"I'm staying forever. I mean I'll visit my folks and Sota but I'm staying her forever."  
"Oh my, very well I shall have a hut built for you both and Shippou oh Miroku and Sango already have one building."  
"Thank you Keade. Thank you for everything you've done." By the end of the day the hut was built, Sango and Miroku were to be married and Kagome congratulated her earlier in the day. Inu-Yasha had been bringing all Kagome's furniture and everything all day he was tired as hell.  
"Is that it Kagome?"  
"Yes ready to go to sleep?"  
"Thank god! Yes very ready to sleep. I guess I get the floor?"  
"No you can share the bed with me you deserve it."  
"Sleepy, sleepy.no time to argue I'm tired" He crawled into the covers and fell fast asleep. She thought he looked so peaceful when sleeping, so adorable. She shook the thought and went to sleep. When she woke she felt warmth over her waist. She looked down to see Inu-Yasha's arm over her, she gently moved it and got out of bed, she yawned and got changed out of her pajama's by the time she was done he was awake. She looked at him.  
"Ohayo sleepy head."  
"Ohayo" She walked out of the hut and looked around everything was peaceful. They had defeated Naraku about a month before, they had the jewel and Kagome was happy, or she thought she was. Inu-Yasha had a dream about Kagome that night, it scared him, and it was about her not loving him and leaving him all alone. He didn't like that idea at all, he was going to tell her he loved her tonight after they ate, when they go on there after dinner walk.  
"Dinner, Kagome, Inu-Yasha food is ready" They ate dinner and began there every day walk, this time Inu-Yasha lead the way, they walked to a waterfall with flowers and brush all around it, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.  
"Oh how beautiful!"  
"I see something more beautiful." Inu-Yasha said it and blushed  
"Oh yeah what then?"  
"You are." He walked up to her and looked into her eyes.  
"I love you Kagome I always have." Her heart had skipped a few beats and she looked at him and smiled.  
"I love you too.Inu-Yasha." He then leaned down and kissed her full on the lips it was late now so they walked back hand in hand. Unfortunately Miroku saw them and walked up, before her said anything Inu-Yasha was in his face.  
"Yes monk?"  
"You're holding her hand?"  
"Your point monk, I'm holding the woman I love's hand you have a problem with that?"  
"Not a bit" Kagome smiled and they all walked to there big gigantic hut and Inu-Yasha and Kagome walked to there room.  
"I have something for you and a question"  
"Umm. ok?" A/N ah you got to love cliff hangers! How Romantic! In a room alone! I mean Miroku and Sango of course it'd be like Miroku: hey sango (feels butt) Sango: O.o that's not my butt. Inu-Yasha: Someone's touching me! Ah corrupt monk! Kagome: men these days (hits Miroku and takes her man and walks away) .I'm not sure where that came from but yeah. 


	3. Gettin' married, havin' a kid

"Kagome since your staying here with me and I love you and all um... will...err...you be my...um...mate?" She looked at him with the gentlest eyes and whispered lightly into his ear.  
  
"...Yes I will Inu-Yasha!" She looked up and kissed him gently on the lips. Of course she knew she'd be the happiest girl on the entire earth soon enough. About a month later they were married in both times Hojo of course was quite jealous and still tried to take Kagome's heart...he failed miserably yet Inu-Yasha found it quite funny and sometimes annoying, by the time everyone else knew it Kagome had her first child and was living happily. It was her new daughter and Inu-Yasha wouldn't let anyone or anything he didn't know near her. They had named her Tsuki because it meant moon and her hair was just like Inu- Yasha, bright and silver, Kagome had used the jewel to become a hanyou, thus the child was half demon as well. Years later when her child had grown up and was very happy, they watched her in a field...  
  
"Mom! Watch this!" She jumped into a tree and smiled, she hopped from tree to tree and laughed and giggled, but then she sniffed the air...  
  
"DADDY! SESSHOMARU'S HERE!" She bounced back behind him. He grabbed the Tetsiaga with a grip of death, and smirked she spoke sharply.  
  
"What want to hurt MY family?"  
  
"No I want to introduce you, to...mine..." Rin who was now a full grown woman she was also hanyou. She approached Sesshomaru and smiled as he took her arm, she kissed him gently on the cheek, he smiled for the first time, Inu Yasha saw him smile!  
  
"Tsuki! My special niece how are you honey"  
  
"I'm ok uncle, how are you?"  
  
"Fine as you see, Rin and I are marrying, here's your invitation to our wedding, it's only proper for my little brother to get and invite to my wedding, and we want you to be our flower girl and your mom being Rin's Bridesmaid and your father, my best man" She shrieked.  
  
"YAY DADDY were going to there wedding! Right?"  
  
"Yeah sweetie we are." The girls disappeared to talk about gowns as the two brothers sat down to finally talk to each other, face to face. They talked for a long time, telling each other everything that had happened and why the were destined for the swords they had, Kagome quickly when back home to get "Important" things, Inu Yasha was confused but didn't mind. Weeks later after the wedding ceremony, Kagome sat with Inu Yasha in a tree like the day she had spoken to him, and had told him she missed him, she sat on his lap snuggling up against his chest, muscular, and extremely warm, she loved him so much, as he did her she spoke.  
  
"Inu Yasha..."  
  
"Yeah Kagome?"  
  
"I'm glad I'm with you, and I'm glad I'll be here with you forever, I'll never feel unsafe again, you're the only one I've ever loved like this, and I'm glad you're the one I fell in love with."  
  
"Same my love, same" She then fell asleep on him; she smiled as she slept...  
  
And the Moral of this story is... Well it has no moral, but I will leave you with some intelligent words,  
  
Never pet a burning dog, don't lick ice, and don't try to walk on water. And remember...Love is not what a person should define but to feel, remember to never define the feeling, and if u do, well then your arrogant, annoying, and STUPID. 


End file.
